good bye hello again
by yunadustrial.twifan
Summary: summery is inside. basikly a re telling of twilight were edwerd has gone back in time from around the time of eclipse battle to back when he first met bella. summery inside is better.rated M for blood and charecture death in first chater.ater that its K.
1. Chapter 1

_Plot._

_What if the big battle at the end of eclipse has all in vain. what if Bella died. What would happen if Edward Cullen got the chance to do it all again what would be done differently and more impotently would he let his family in on it._

_authors note_

_Just to let you know I was planning on doing a chapter for every chapter in the book plus a chapter on how Edward finds his way back in time. However While writing all the stuff for the first chapter of twilight I realised that I had done 5 chapters already so ye this is probs going to be a really really long story. So don't be surprised if it takes me a wile to up loud. Chapters are going to be pretty long. Just a quick not on the whole nessi issue, my sister wonted me to make it so even the males can't have kids(couse she doesn't like nessi) but I don't want to mess with SM universe of vamp mythology two much so to sort it out I've decided to not have Bella get pregnant but in order to keep the possibility of righting something to do with the half breed Children iv made it so Bella was in an accident when she was younger so it made it so she couldn't have kids. sorry nessi lovers. I love nessi two but I promised my sis there would be no vamp babies in this story. oh well._

_thanks to..._

_a big thank you to who helped me with writing Victoria attack on Bella. Thank you so much._

_p.s Also im a bad speller and I only have note pad which doesn't have a spell checker. I did have my friend read through and check it but just in case she missed something I have spelt wrong just let me no and ill correct it. oh and italics is what edwerd heares in peoples heads.  
><em>

_Press the button at the bottom of the page and review._

lets start the fan fic.

**chapter 1**

Victoria's eyes darted at the small distance between her and safety she looked Back at the hateful man who killed her beloved James. Deciding on safety first she bolted toward the small woods feeling the snow blow behind her at her speed. His voice cried out behind her "you won't get another chance like this again" she stopped dead in her tracks open hearing the spiteful words of the human loving vampire that destroyed her only reason for being. She whipped around causing another small flurry of snow to stir, and listened in complete agony as he continued to taunt her with his words. "You want her... you want me to fill the pain that you felt when I killed James" he continued and Victoria felt the anger building in her chest at the same time a vicious hiss came through her lips. "when I tor him to peace's" she screamed at him in her head _shut up shut up shut up._ But he only continued "when I turned him into ash" his eyes locked on hers and a Pain exploded somewhere in her heart at his words. But he continued. "When I turned him into nothing" The anger building in her chest reached the surface and she snapped. Before she could register what was happening she somehow managed to get the puny girl Bella in her grasp. In one cwick movement she pit into her neck "NO!" she heard the vile cry of that simpering moron. As he threw her away from his precious little pet human but that only made things worse as she ripped half of her neck out whilst being thrown back. She could hear the cries of riley as he was screaming for her to help him but she did not care all that mattered to her was she did it. She finally won. She watched in complete joy as the girls life blood spilled from her neck like a river of read. Mixing with the snow and turning it a shade of pink. The moron vampire sobbing for his beloved. Holding her body in his arms. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.

**Apov**

What is he doing over protective fool. I can't believe he's trying to take on all the new born's that come near me. As if they could catch me.

**Jb pov**

we were winning. Finally it looked like we were almost done the small one with the black spiky hear started to talk very meanly to the tall blond one. What the hell aren't they together. Not that a care. "Your an over protective fool. I was doing perfectly fine jazz. Don't expect any sympathy from me about that damn bite its your own fault" the blond one was looking at her whilst trying to keep an eye on one of the red eyed leech that they let live. What did they call them new borns. "Sorry Alice but can we talk about this later." The spiky heard one smiled slightly. "Jazz I can look after my self you no" the new born just had a confused look on her face. Her eyes were closed. Just as we started to put the pieces in of the filthy leaches in the pier Leah so a new born we missed and went for it. Leah no. we all thought as one but it was two late she was already lunging for it. I was the closest and went to help her. I managed to tair the leach away from her but as I was killing it I saw something threw the pack mind link that was the worst thing that could ever happen. The read head and some other leach had found Bella. At that moment nothing matered but saving Bella. I took of like a lightning bolt. I had to get there but before I could get there in time I saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was too late. Bella was dead I let out a howl. One thing was for serton that bitch was going to die. Apov "no no no. it cant be. I god it c-c-can't be true" "Alice darlin what did you see. Dam it Alice talk to me" jazz looked so worried. "i-its bel-Bella" I sobbed. "she ki-killed her. Bella's g-gone" "no" Esma whispered in disbelief Carlisle rap'd his arms around her in confurt at the same time jazz grabbed me into a hug of his own. "that red headed bitch is dead if I see her" Rosalie spat whilst conferting emit. "how can bell b-be d- dead" emit sobbed dropping to his nease "my little sister my poor little sister. Oh god Edward we have to go find him he must be so u-up set." "shh emit hunny." Rosalie whispered whilst nealing in front of him.

**rpov**

I may have shown very little love towards Bella sisterly wise. But I never wanted her dead. That was the furvist thing from what I wanted. OK maby in the beginning but I thought she was a threat to the family then. That she could expose us. And after that ...well I just couldn't understand how she wanted to be like us. To never be able to have children or grow old. And I hate to admit it but in the beginning I was jealous. She had everything I could never have and she was throwing it away on my moron of a brother. But over time I grew to kind of like her. Though id never admit it. Not even to Edward(which was hard to keep secret considering his talent). In fact I almost loved her. Like a sister. No I new I loved her like a sister. the only reason I was ever mean to her was because I thought she was making the wrong choice. That bitch was going to die for killing her and destroying my family.

**jpov**

oh god she's dead. I no I never really talked to Bella much. And I may have wanted to kill her once or twice but I loved her like a sister. The only reason I didn't talk to her that much was my blood lust. Alice couldn't stop crying no one could. Even Rosalie was upset. Maby even more so than emit. Though she didn't show it. I pushed wave after wave of calm out to everyone but it had no affect. I could only Imagen how Edward felt. Oh god Edward. "we should go find Edward. Hell need us right now. Carlyle what should we do with the new born."

_coming soon_

_Chapter 2_

_edwords pov then some time travil. te he. :)_


	2. thanks to AliceJazz4eternity

a big thank you to AliceJazz4eternity who helped me write the scene were bella dies.

ment to put that at beginig of first chapter but fergot to put her name in. soz. im a skater brain.

R&R plz


	3. AliceJazz4eternity is SHINeeFighting55

AliceJazz4eternity is now SHINeeFighting55.

you should totalie read her storys thay are awsome. :)


	4. Chapter 2

_OK so thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I already have people adding it to favourite story or story alert so thanks. Here we go chapter 2. this is were it gets interesting. And kinda spiritual._

_I was inspired by the movie lovlie bones were she lives in this in-between world. I was also inspired by the movie carousel. Which is this old muscle. Were this dead gay gets to see his wife and child._

**Chapter 2**

**epov**

I don't no how long id been sat there holding her sobbing but all of a sudden I heard Victoria laugh."I did it. I won."

I hadn't realised she was still there the moment I realised Bella was dead nothing mattered. my mind stopped when I though that one word. dead. dead and gone forever,my life, my soul, the very best part of me gone. nothing matters any more , nothing but hurting the bitch that did it. "don't you get it you stupid bitch. you haven't one. killing her hasn't solved anything." her smile suddenly dropped. "your right you no. it hasn't solved anything. I thought it would. an eye for

an eye a mate for a mate. but it didn't stop the pain." she suddenly draped into a crouch"but killing you will" she then started to pounce towards me at vamperic speed. that's when Jacob black slammed into her, growling and snapping his teeth, his thoughts all on what she did to Bella. I wonted to join him. to rip the bitches head off. but I just couldn't tare myself away from her. even when she was dead. I laid my cheek on Bella's head closed my eyes and let the darkness take me. then something in the air changed. there was no wind, I become aware that there was no snow on the ground my clothes weren't wet from sitting in the snow any more nor were they covered in Bella's blood. There was no noise coming from the wolf pack either which was strange. I still refused to open my eyes. unwilling to see my Bella's dead form again.

"Edward" a female voice said to me.

(I almost left this chapter here but I thought that would be two mean.)

something about that voice was familiar but I couldn't really be bothered to car the only

voice I wonted to here was Bella's and she was gone.

"Edward dear. open your eyes. its all right shell be all right. just open your eyes and look at me."

"Elisabeth its no use give him time and heel open his eyes." wait what. Elizabeth.? it couldn't be? could it.?

"he's are son we have to try and help him" at the mention of son my eyes opened. my mother and father Elisabeth and Edward Mason were standing a foot away from me. I couldn't Belleville it. not only were my parents here in the flesh but were HERE was ,was also something astonishing. we were in a place that seemed to be nothing but white as far as the eye could see, there

were no walls or sealing and though I could feel the floor I couldn't see it duo to a thin layer of mist that seemed to hover around 10 centimetre's of the floor. Bella and I were dressed in almost the same as we were before except the clothes were all white and there was non of Bella's blood on them.

"wha.. were, how."at the sound of my incoherent babbling both my mother and fathers heads turned to look at me again.

"Edward, dear. its all right. I no this is confusing but everything will be explained." as she said this a huge smile appeared on her face. "you see right now your in the in between. its a place in between reality and the afterlife. were both the dead and the living can communicate in situations like this. you see every purr soul that goes to heaven gets... well how do I describe this" she looked to my father for help like she was pleading with him to explain.

"what your mother is trying to say is when she died god if you will gave her and other purr souls like her a sort of gift that can only be used once. its the chance to be sent back"

this was very confusing I couldn't understand what they meant

"what do you mean specifiably by back. do you mean back to earth as if you never died or... or what?"

he smiled at me "back in time to a point before you die, and only the one that goes back and of course the people in the afterlife will ever now what's happened"

"you see dear I was given a gift but I didn't want to use it. my life had been a full one. and my death well, there was no way of avoiding that, Carlisle had already turn'd you and my dear Edward was here with me so I didn't really need to use it"she found for a moment before she continued "there were times when I wonted to go back and change things when I sow everything you went

through in that first year" we both flinched at the mention of my new born years. "but I was confident that you would make it through all that"

"you see Edward if a purr soul like Elizabeth duos not wish to use her gift she can give the gift to whom ever she chooses and they may use it instead" my breath coat at this moment. my mother smiled at me.

"I saw you Edward. all you went through all those years. I saw haw alone you were despite your adopted family surrounding you with love. you were alone because your soul mate wasn't born yet. Bella is one of a kind. I saw haw she made you feel. made you smile, and laugh. I heard the lullaby you composed for her, I saw you take her to the meadow. I saw you give her my ring,"

her eyes filed with tiers "I saw James try and kill her, I saw you leave her, I saw you go to voltora, I saw her jump, I saw Victoria, I saw the new born army" her voice was a whisper and I was crying.

"I saw her die. oh Edward I couldn't just watch any more I had to do something. so im giving you the gift. you can go back to before you even met her. you can start over from scratch, you can stop her from dying." this was two good to be true. could I actually go back to the very beginning. the answer was simple, hell yes.

"mother. father. thank you. iv... iv missed you so much. ill never forget this as long as I live. I love both of you and I swear ill make this right"

my father smiled "we no you will. were proud of you sun" my mother bent to the floor and hugged me "good bye sweet heart, and remember well always be watching over you."she pulled back to look in to my eyes. "both of you"

"good bye mother" just then they began to fade away I felt a sort of pulling, like I was being dragged down to somewhere, then there was a sort of sickly feeling that slowly turned into something more like the feeling most humans would probably get on a roller-coaster, then everything went black.

_So there you go people. The second chapter. Its 2 in the morning and I have to be at school for 8 30 tomorrow morning or i ges its today now. so ill post some more another time. R&R_

_chapture 3 coming soon._


End file.
